This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Juniperus horizontalis a member of the Cupressaceae or cypress family. Juniperus horizontalis cultivar Monber was discovered as a sport of Juniperus horizontalis `Wiltonii` around the year 1978. This sport was propagated as it exhibited a brilliant silvery blue color and later was observed to retain a dense crown. My new plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings since the discovery at Bergman Nursery, 3607 North 12th, Quincy, Ill., 62301 and later at two locations of Monrovia Nursery Company, 13455 S.E. Lafayette Hwy, Dayton, Ore. and 18331 E. Foothill Blvd. Azusa, Calif. This plant substantially differs from its parent variety `Wiltonii` in its foliage coloration, its higher level of non-juvenile needles, its presentation and retention of foliage and branches in the crown portion of the plant, and in its comparatively overall enhanced, more robust appearance. These characteristics set the claimed plant apart from the parent `Wiltonii` and other varieties of J. horizontalis of which I am aware. Had the initial sport not been discovered and separated by me,, it might have been lost to mankind. Because this plant has not been observed to form berries, it is not apparent that the desired characteristics of this plant could be conveyed to progeny through sexual reproduction. However, the extensive testing of this plant through both the rooting of cuttings and grafting, as disclosed above, has established that the novel, exceptional characteristics of this plant are stable and reliably passed on to clonal specimens through asexual reproduction.